toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Blair Fawkes
Blair Fawkes is a recurring character in Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Blair is a fox from the Kingdom of Vulpus who arrived with five other Cartonians in "They Came From the North." Appearances ''Contact'' Blair made her first appearance in "They Came From the North" when she and five other Cartonians (Cale Metfin, Evelyn Quin, Jerockle Padraic, Rook James, Tick Hunter) arrived at the shores of Toontown by ship. Seeking asylum after a long journey from the Kingdoms, Blair and the others were shocked to find themselves arrested and hostilely received by the Toons. She was identified by the others as the leader of the group, and that thanks to her all six managed to escape the Vulpus Empire. Despite this, the Toons continued to regard her suspiciously. In "Outlanders," Blair had a conversation with Constance Miller about the reason for the Toon disdain for foxes. Constance read to her the Edict last seen in "Edicts of War," asserting that foxes are the superior species on the continent. Blair denied ascribing to the Edict's tenets, but Constance was unconvinced. The non-fox Cartonians were released to a house arrest program in "Welcome to Toontown," but Blair was forced to remain incarcerated due to the untrustworthy nature of the foxes, as described in the Diary of War. She was moved from the Docks to Toontown Central and was put in a cell near Clarabelle Cow. As soon as they were alone, Clarabelle demanded information about the Kingdom of Bovo. Blair asked to be moved to a different prison in "Truth Will Out," already irritated by Clarabelle. Her request was denied. She asked if she could help the Toons fight the Cogs, or if one of her friends could visit, but both answers were no. In "Revenge of the Lawbots," Blair and Clarabelle were both sprung from prison by the Lawbots. She was taken to Lawbot Headquarters in "This Too Shall Pass" and quietly watched as the District Attorney and Clarabelle plotted to extend Cog Nation northward to the Vixen Cliffs. After the DA and Clarabelle made plans to attack Toontown Central, she was forced to come along. The Cogs, District Attorney, Clarabelle, and Blair landed in the abandoned Speedway in "Split the Heavens." The District Attorney became distracted by the arrival of Alice Carver and attempted to re-kidnap her. Blair broke away from the group and ran for help, alerting Constance, Bradley, and Vidalia of Alice's plight. The four returned and tried to save Alice. The District Attorney died, and Blair was allowed to go find her friends. She later appeared on the roof of Toon Hall, where she pushed Clarabelle Cow to her death after finding the cow in the process of trying to murder Eileen Irenic. As such, Blair saved the lives of both Alice Carver and Eileen Irenic within one hour. Character Namesake Blair's surname has the same pronunciation as her species: fox. Trivia *Blair is the first fox to arrive in Toontown. *Blair appears as a cat in her mugshot in the intro because the Toontown Rewritten game does not have a fox species. However, in Toontown Corporate Clash, the fox species is available and so her mugshot was changed for the Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Contact Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Foxes Category:Cartonians